


Present

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alfred - Freeform, Crack, Emily is a charmer, Emily is a puppy, Emily is sweet, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg is Sweet, Greg is jealous, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Ring candy, oscar - Freeform, papa lestrade, this supposed to have Christmas vibe to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: Emily came home with a little present and Greg is not amused





	Present

Emily just arrived back from her kindergarten, throwing her coat to her own bed and quickly ran away back downstairs to where Alfred, Mycroft's butler for more than 20 years, was. She had the house to herself, well until her daddies came back from work, which was boring according to her. They should have been at home with her, playing and snuggling, especially when it is so close to Christmas. The little girl skipped her way through the kitchen, all smiling, excited about her day had been.

 

“Al Al Al! Look!” She waved her right hand to the butler, showing a big ring lollipop candy on her finger. “It’s a candy!” She said, explaining to the butler who just smiled when he saw the five-years-old.

 

“Ring candy, right miss? I can’t believe they still sell them today they are delicious” The butler chuckled as he prepared some snack for the five years old. Emily just grinned and nodded “I got it earlier. Pretty right? They taste sweet too. It’s strawberry!” The girl said after popping it into her mouth, tasting it.

 

“May I ask where do you get it Miss?” The butler asked polite and placed a tray with sandwiches in front of her before he helped her up on a stool and handed a napkin, knowing she was a messy eater like Greg. “Got it from Oscar!” The answer might sound so simple but at the same time it was complicated. Of course, as a man in the household of Mycroft and Greg, Alfred knew that the DI was never amused about boys getting close to the little miss, or to Mycroft, especially after the Halloween party in the kindergarten last time. “Oh Oscar it was. The handsome blond boy” he said and smiled like someone would press a pistol on his back. Alfred could already feel Greg’s ghost looming around the house because of a simple name. Emily didn’t know or even care if he was handsome or not or nice it was whatever. He gave her sweets! That’s what the only thing that matter for the brunette.

 

Emily picked the sandwich, shrugging as she shove it to her mouth. “Donnoo” she managed to say between chewing her meal which received a tutted from the butler and the little girl swallowed first before talking again. “He just nice, like giving Emily cookies and candy” She told Alfred and the butler could swear the presence of ghost Greg became even stronger.

“Little miss knew she shouldn’t take sweets from strangers yes?” He tried at least, but Emily was a smart aleck just like her other daddy. She learned the posh attitude from him within a week since she started living with the couple “Al please! Oscar isn’t a stranger. He’s my mate and in the same group so don’t be silly!” She stated and stuffed her mouth full again while chewing and grinning and the next thing that happened was that a stressed DI opened the front door with a “I’m late I’m late I’m sorry!”

 

Greg had been in charge to pick Emily from kindergarten that day, but then paperworks and meeting happened. He was ready to be nagged from the princess that he was much too late and she needed to drive along with the limousine at home. Problems of the rich. “Here I am, hey!” He said and threw his jacket away like Emily did before he quickly moved in the kitchen and smiled at the pouty baby as he greeted Alfred. _No wonder his presence so strong_. The butler thought when he heard Greg’s voice echoing the hallway.

 

“Late daddy! Mr driver needs to pick me up!” She huffed at Greg who was trying to give her a kiss but the five years old just stuffed her mouth with sandwich again, little chipmunk. Greg, who was leaning down but didn’t get a kiss just reacted with an “oookaaaaaay. We are bitchy today.” He said and straightened his back again to look at Al “what’s with you darling? Also pissed because I’m too late?” He said cheeky and smiled at the butler before he saw the prepared meal for him and sit down next to Emily. “I’m sorry mistress that I was late. I owe you a favor okay?” He tried to convince Emily that this wasn’t his fault while Alfred placed the plate with fresh sandwiches in front of Greg and withdrew a bit because a storm was coming.

 

“A duck for Emily then” The little girl quickly said and pokes at Greg’s shoulder with her right hand, where the ring rested against her finger. “No duck!” He said and was about to take his first bite since hours from a good English meal when he spotted the ring and “Oh. What’s that….” he asked and quickly took Emily’s hand to check on the candy ring in xxl format. “A diamond ring made of lollipop. What was your birth year? 1986?” He teased her even if she didn’t get it before she slapped him right on the hand, and “It’s a ring daddy, all mine. Oscar gave it to me” she pulled her hand back then just spreads all her fingers to show off the ring to Greg.

 

“Pretty right?” She asked Greg as she wriggled her fingers “I sucked it earlier and they taste like strawberry. Actually ,Oscar told me to suck it when I didn’t believe him that it was candy!”

 

It was too much for Greg’s brain to connect. After the Halloween party dilemma, he just heard ‘suck’ and ‘oscar’ and ‘more suck’ “P-Pardon?” He stammered and turned pale like Mycroft did when he faced the five-year-old Pennywise. “Oscar? AGAIN?” He hissed and took the sandwich aside to look at his daughter like she would have betrayed him. “Emily! You will give me that ring this instance and you will not take candies from that blond hobo, are we clear?” He said and offered her his flat hand so she could lay the lollipop ring in it. She could! She didn’t do it!

 

“Oi why? Oscar is nice” the little girl asked and just held her right hand away. The candy ring is nice and pretty. “And the ring is a gift daddy and they taste fine. Alfred agrees” And just like that the butler was dragged.

 

Greg stilled and moved his head to look at the butler all darkly and moved a finger. A gesture that Alfred needed to come closer. Oh Mycroft wasn’t the only scary person in that household if he wanted to be. “Al!” Greg said simple and gesticulate him even closer “I see you agree with this Oscar kid. How about you clean the garden. NOW. And yes I know we have 10k square meter I don’t care.” He almost growl and the butler just looked like he was given a cold ice shower. Alfred couldn’t believe he was got dragged by the little miss. He could only sigh and left the two Lestrade's alone to deal with themselves.

 

Greg’s focus turned back to Emily. “Baby! Little muffin. Pumpkin! Marshmallow! Hand me the ring and ….we will….go to the zoo and you can feed some ducks and bambies okay?” All the lovely nickname Greg had for the auburn girl came out as he tried to coax Emily to give in the ring.

 

Emily raises her brow, sceptic about how suddenly her daddy offered her to go the zoo. “Why, it’s just a candy…” she said still keeping her hand away from Greg, not sure why it bothered her daddy so much.

 

Greg didn’t knew if this was intentional or just his innocent little baby duckling “A day in the zoo and ….I will wash the dishes for you for ….two weeks” bullshit. Al was doing this all the time. “Zoo and ….one week of ice cream in bed plus Disney when Daddy M is still in the office and he never need to know.” He dealt and wiggled his fingers to get the ring.

 

Oh the last offer was so tempting. Mycroft had been trying to decrease Emily’s intake of ice cream, afraid that it would make her sick. So for her Daddy G offering ice cream like this, it just too good to be true. “and sleep with both daddies” Emily added as she took the ring off from her finger but still holding onto it. “Zoo, ice cream, Disney and daddies…” she raised her brow at Greg, waiting for the deal to be closed. Which meant one week without proper sex with Mycroft. That was hard. That was damn unfair. “Zoo, ice cream, Disney and sleeping with daddy but when you fell asleep, I can bring you to your room” Greg also knew how to deal and offered his hand, waiting for the shake before he finally could destroy that bloody lollipop ring. The price was high!

 

And indeed with a short “deal” Emily took Greg’s hand and shook before she handed him the ring and the DI quickly threw it in the bin before he lifts his little angel up from her seat. Holding her closed to his chest. Greg walked toward the living room, Emily in one arm and his other hand holding the plate with sandwiches for them to enjoy. Once properly seated and snuggled up against her daddy, Emily looked up at her daddy.

 

“Why daddy doesn’t like the ring?”

 

“Daddy is jealous. Don’t tell a soul!” He hummed before he moved from a sitting to a laying position and pulled Emily down with him so she was laying on top of his chest, giggling and snuggling to him, rubbing her nose into his shirt that smelt naturally male and just like Greg could always protect her from any harm. In a way it was what he was doing right now.

 

“Of what?” She hummed against the shirt, curled up on top of Greg as she pressed her ear right against her daddy’s heartbeat while Greg started to caress her hair absently “You know the feeling when your Daddy M is talking to a politician and is busy and so he didn’t have enough time for you? Like he would rather be with this person as with you? That’s how I feel when it comes to your blond Prince charming and his candy rings” the DI said honestly and inhaled the air gently that was filled with his daughter’s scent. Sweet and soft. Like vanilla and cinnamon and Lush bath bombs.

 

“Emily doesn’t like Oscar..” She said after she listened to her daddy “Just mate.. like daddy and the blond doctor. He is a friend, no need to be jealous” Oh it’s just adorable how the little girl was trying to calm her daddy. But it’s true, for Emily she only had eyes for few people, her daddies, her uncle Sherlock and the princes in Disney. Other than that she didn't have any interest. For now at least

 

Well but for every father this was a topic that remained forever. Greg chuckled and rubbed her back. Like John then. Just a mate. “But John never gave me a lollipop ring so….maybe next time you should drop the present with a simple ‘no thank you my daddy will kill you otherwise! I’m serious, he has a gun’...” Greg joked and closed his eyes while rubbing his daughter’s back and calmed her and himself while he did.

 

Emily giggled when she listened to her daddy “Funny daddy” She hummed and smiled before she glanced at the inspector “Emily did say no, but said it was present and Daddy M said we need to accept present from friends. It’s.. gratitude” she told Greg, struggling a bit with the word but she managed it in a way.

 

“So it’s Daddy M’s fault! Perfect…” the DI hummed and slowly noticed that he was drifting away. It wasn't hard due to the fact that Emily laid on his belly and smelled so nice and so, they sleep, or a light nap, washed over him. His hands, his junky fingers, holding Emily all safe and sound and also the little baby pumpkin lost against the sleep and started to snore just one minute after she heard it from Greg as well. A picture worth to frame.

 

After a long day, a tired Mycroft reached the house, walking through the door only to find the house to be so quiet. He raised questioning brow at the surrounding and decided to go to the kitchen. Usually the two Lestrade is there, currently bothering their butler about dinner. But once there, not even Alfred was there. The politician raised his brow even more before he glanced at the window, leading to the garden that he spotted their butler. Mycroft could see that Alfred was cleaning the garden, which was not needed when they had their own gardener, especially at 8 p.m. in wintertime.

 

“Alfred?” He asked curious as he stepped out to the garden “Why are you cleaning the garden especially at this time?” He asked and the butler jumped a bit, before he turned around and found Mycroft standing there.

 

“Oh Sir, welcome home, Mr. Lestrade told me to do it earlier today.” He said simple and quickly left the cleaning duty. “Shall I made you some tea sir?” The butler offered as he kept the door open and Mycroft made his back inside. “That would be nice. Where is Gregory or Emily?” Mycroft could tell something had happened, his fiancé never ordered Alfred around, especially a task like earlier.

 

“I’m not sure perhaps the living room?” The butler offered while he just quickly washed his hands cleaned and prepared the tea for Mycroft. The auburn just hummed and sat down on the stool as he waited for his tea.

 

“I see. They must be asleep then if the house is this quiet..” Mycroft hummed as he reasoned with how quiet the house was then he turned to Alfred “Why did Gregory order you to clean the garden?” The question made the butler a bit tensed but gradually relax and he turned around to place the cup of tea front of Mycroft.

 

“The little miss came home with a candy ring.” Mycroft only raised his brow, gesturing for Alfred to continue as he sipped his tea “It’s a gift from her friend, Oscar. I made a comment about how the ring is delicious and the little miss in a way used it in her defense to keep the ring.” When Mycroft heard the name his mind quickly supplied the face of the boy. _Ah no wonder_.

 

“And Gregory was being all protective of her..” Mycroft concluded, couldn’t keep away a smile on his face. Finding the whole situation to be amusing. “I will talk to Gregory about it and there is no reason for you to continue such mundane work with the garden Alfred. Just take the rest of the night off” He dismissed the butler who happily followed the order.

 

After Mycroft was done with his tea, he made his way to the living room. He could hear soft snores coming from the long sofa as he stepped closer. A small smile graced his face. The view that he found was utterly adorable. Emily laying, curling up, on top of Greg’s chest. Cheeks pressed, making her lips pouty and her tiny hands holding tightly on Greg’s shirt. As for his fiancé, the silver haired man had both hands wrapped on their five years old daughter, all protective. The two Lestrade just look so much alike that Mycroft decided to take picture of them like this before he went the other side, bent down next to Greg.

 

“Gregory, dear, wake up…” The younger man slowly roused the sleeping man while he stroke the hair gently. He knew sleeping in the sofa wouldn’t do any good for Greg’s neck.

 

Greg just hummed and leaned to the fingers that gently stroking his hair, making him purred. “..fiveminute..” The sleeping man replied as he moved in his sleep, laid on his side still holding Emily close. The little girl didn’t make any protesting sound. _Must be deep asleep then_.

 

“The sofa is not good for your neck…” Mycroft tried again this time he let his hand went down to caress the other’s cheek. “Let’s just move to the bedroom, Gregory.”

 

On the comment of bedroom, Greg opened his eyes slowly and purred before he moved again and “o-oh ouch….” well his back was already stiff. He needed some time to notice that Mycroft was already back home and that he had slept for so long “dear...what time is it?” He hummed and moved carefully to a sitting position with the sleeping Emily on his chest “You are at home too early or I slept too long?”

 

“I just arrived at it’s pass seven” Mycroft moved around to place himself next to Greg, for both, stealing a kiss from the sleeping rough lips of his fiancé and to also give his daughter a kiss, cheek still pressed against the chest of Greg. “You two slept soundly. I came back found the house dead quiet. Alfred told me you had a little jealousy dilemma because of a candy ring?” The politician said amused and chuckled while massaging Greg’s neck from the side a bit.

 

“You know this is nothing you need to worry about yes? She’s a charmer like you. That’s why she got all those candies” Mycroft explained gently and continued to massage the other’s neck not even gave Greg a chance to start nagging.

 

The massage, and the soft voice and Mycroft’s scent was too good and so, Greg’s muscles relaxed at every word and he nodded lightly with tired eyes “I know, still..” The older man hummed as he rubbed the little bug’s back “You should bring her to bed” Mycroft purred when he saw that Greg started to close his eyes again.

 

“Would you continue this when I’m back?” Greg smiled at the soft massage and opened his eyes again, before he moved up and took Mycroft's hand to lead him upstairs to the master bedroom before he brought Emily into her nursery. The whole room look like a big box of chocolates. Everything was pink and soft and in pastel. The DI laid her carefully down before he quickly changed their daughter’s clothes into her nightwear, this time a tiger onesie, before he kissed her gently by leaning down “Just never grow up.” He hummed and slide his fingers through the messy hair before the night light was everything that remained on in the room plus the sound machine with frogs and rain.

 

And right now, Greg was wide awake. Longing for a massage. Mycroft who had been standing on the doorway, just watching his fiancé, could only smile when he saw how gentle Greg with Emily. The wishful words of Greg for their daughter was the same as what Mycroft wished for, for their little girl not to grow up and stayed as their little angel. As Greg walked back toward the door, Mycroft opened up his arms for him. “Come here”

 

The gentle smile and the smell of _his_ Mycroft just made Greg melt into the hug as he slumped against the taller man. The politician wrapped his hands around the inspector’s body and slowly rubbed his back. “Are you alright?”

 

“No. She’s lovely and she got candy from a boy! Damn world…” he mumbled against the waistcoat and along Mycroft’s shoulder while his large hands found their way to the fragile hips. “You should….distract me from that ...fact” he hummed and looked up while started to smile all sassy.

 

“And here I thought you are still all sleepy” Mycroft mused as he leaned to give a kiss on the other’s temple “A massage then? I’m sure the sofa has not been so kind to your back” Mycroft offered as he took Greg’s hand and now leading the older man to their bedroom.

 

It was a cheap trick to get some sex but well, Greg was really down due to the fact that his daughter was a charmer and Mycroft was so talented with his fingers or in more neutral words, to cheer him up. “That’s not a code for sex. Not that you think I make this face because of sex!” He said while following his fiancé but also grinned because he noticed his own lie immediately.

 

“No one is offering sex my dear” Mycroft teased “I merely want to loose all the knot on your muscles and if it lead to another thing..” The younger man smiled innocently at the inspector “so let it be” He mused as they entered their bedroom and Greg just took off his shirt before he got on the bed while Mycroft got the oil for massage.

 

“I doubt when you put your hands on me something will be loose on me. Quite the contrary” he wiggled and watched how Mycroft rolled up his sleeves, revealed freckle-ish arm, pale and wonderful like white chocolate before he poured some oil into the flat palms and rubbed it warm, the wet sound was a very nice effect “Maybe….I can convince you to...also suck on some candy”

 

“Very funny my dear, now just relax..” Mycroft hummed as he straddled Greg and started to lay his hands on the tan skin and began to massage the tensed muscles. Starting from the shoulder. The hands continued to move from the shoulder, slowly going down, tracing every tensed muscles and slowly unknotting them. Greg hummed, moaned slightly as he enjoyed those long fingers on his back. His day was hard enough, not just because of Emily and the little incident. Paperwork killed him and also Sherlock was a pain in the ass.

 

It was no wonder that he truly relaxed within seconds. His muscles getting softer with each treatment he got from the younger man. Plus the fact that Mycroft presses his lap so nice into his arse. “Mhhhhhhh you….can continue this for the whole night-thank-you!” He chirped and didn’t even noticed how his eyes slowly became heavier, in just one moment he all awake and the next his eyes closed, drifting off.

 

Three minutes into massage and Mycroft could hear a soft snoring sound coming from the man underneath him. It made him chuckled slightly as he checked that Greg was indeed falling asleep during the massage. “And to think he was suggesting us to have sex…” He mused as he continued the treatment making sure that there’s no more tensed muscled. A loud snore could be heard once Mycroft done and got off from Greg’s back.

Greg buried his face deeper into the pillow, snored loudly. A utterly bad unit from him while Mycroft was standing next to Greg's side of the bed, hands on his hips while he let the picture sink in. “Dear God you are a true papa bear!” The politician said with a chuckle and gave the butt of the DI a little swat. “Seems like I get my sucking candy tomorrow then…” The man added quietly to himself before getting himself ready for bed then joined his partner for a good night rest.

**Author's Note:**

> We are back! This one is something that we wrote earlier November but thought to safe it and just uploaded later! And so we decided to upload it now while we are working for a Christmas Mystrade stories (we already planned few prompt and hope that we can manage to finish them before christmas!)
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy this! Leave comment and kudos, we love to hear your feedbacks!
> 
> with love,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


End file.
